End of the line
by Synyster. Dream. K. Desrosiers
Summary: Un accident.Un blessé grave.POV de Matt qui a envie de se pitcher en bas d'un pont Pseudo-suite d'Amour ou cruel désir qui me fit mourir, mais améliorer


End of the line

Source: Digimon

Genre: Deathfic, POV  
Auteur : Yukari Dream Katsuya aka Yellow Submarine

Note :

1.Vous savez que rien ne m'appartiens…  
2. C'est en quelque sorte la suite d'un vieux fic que j'ai écrit y'a quelques années sous le nom de plus de Dream (_Amour ou cruel désir qui me fit mourir_)  
3.Écrit en écoutant _End of the line_ de Offspring  
4.Pour un vrai ange

End of the line

Des lumières meurent su loin de mon regard et déjà le bruit des sirènes s'estompe.

La nuit redevient aussi sombre qu'elle l'avait été auparavant, peut-être même pire.

Je serre mon manteau contre moi, le froid m'atteignant enfin.

Je sors de ma torpeur et constate que tu n'es plus là. Tu es au loin avec les sirènes et les lumières.

Un policier me prend par les épaules, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui t'es arrivé.

Il y a deux heures à peine, je te téléphonais pour tout t'expliquer à propos de moi et Sora. Je suis tombé sur ton répondeur et ça m'a inquiété.

Tu devais être chez toi, tu devais.

J'ai sauté dans ma voiture et j'ai filé jusque chez toi pour y trouver ta mère en pleurs et ce mot que tu as gribouillé, sans doutes pendant que jouait mon message sur ce foutu répondeur.

Puis je te retrouve enfin, sautant devant ma voiture, ignorant que c'était moi.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

Comme un automate, je me rends dans l'hôpital froid, nu et hostile où tu as été envoyé.

J'essaie d'avoir de tes nouvelles, je me bats avec l'infirmière en lui criant que je suis ton meilleur ami et le con qui t'a rentré dedans. Rien a faire, personne ne se soucie que je me meurs pour toi dans cette horrible salle d'attente.

J'attend.

J'attend.

Un froid m'envahi.

Comment ai-je pu te laisser tomber? Comment ai-je pu te laisser courir sans te retourner vers un destin aussi noir?

Comment puis-je être là, en vie et en santé, tandis que toi, tu te meurs quelque part dans cet établissement?

Entre nous deux, c'est moi le con. C'est moi l'imbécile, moi qui devrais être à ta place.

Enfin, on m'autorise a te voir, comprenant que je me morfond pour ta petite tête brune.

Je monte quatre à quatre les marches, pas le temps d'attendre après l'ascenseur qui semble prendre une éternité à me rejoindre.

On m'a averti que tu reposais dans un terrible coma, que tes chances sont minces.

Difficile d'imaginer ta frimousse joyeuse sans ce sourire caractéristique.

Difficile de penser que tu ne souriras peut-être plus jamais.

J'aurais dû mettre les freins plus vite, j'aurais dû me dépêcher à te rejoindre, j'aurais dû tout t'expliquer avant.

Je suis un monstre pour t'avoir laissé te faire autant de mal.

J'entre dans cette chambre stérile, blanche, horrible. Tu es caché sous une forêt de tubes te retenant dans notre monde.

Tu as un traumatisme crânien, enfin c'est ce que les médecins disent. Je ne sais trop quoi penser.

Accroche toi, pitié, ne me laisse pas.

J'ai envie de tout t'avouer, de tout recommencer alors ne me laisse pas tomber. Je ne survivrai pas sans ta présence, je ne pourrai jamais endurer la vie sans tes rires, sans toi.

Je veux passer ma main dans ta tignasse brune mais le sang séché retient tes mèches, autrefois rebelles, contre ton crâne.

Serrant ta main, je refuse de te laisser partir.

Tu incarnes le courage, pourquoi ne te bats tu pas?

Le bruit régulier de ton cœur commence a s'emballer. Je me fait expulser de la chambre sous les cris du personnel tentant de te sauver, de te réanimer.

Tout devient flou.

Tu es en train de m'abandonner.

Je regarde la boîte de bois descendre en terre.

Tu nous as quittés.

Je rage.

Je t'ai abandonné. Je t'ai tué.

Jamais plus, je ne pourrai sourire, tu ne t'es pas battu jusqu'au bout.

Tu as flanché, tu as tout laissé tomber.

Je t'en veut mais je saurai te pardonner même si je me sens abandonné. Je suis horrible, égoïste. Je suis frustré, horrifié. Et je n'y comprends plus rien.

Regarde autour, tout le monde te pleure. Tu aurais pu t'en sortir, tu sais. Mais ils ne t'en voudrons pas eux non plus.

On t'aime tu sais.

Une erreur de parcours que je ne saurai plus jamais réparer. Je dois vivre avec elle, vivre avec ta mort pesant cruellement sur ma conscience.

Puis-je vivre pour toi?

Me punis-tu au point de m'obliger à vivre cette vie pour toi, la vivre avec le souvenir de ton corps heurtant mon pare-brise, rebondissant sur la chaussé, mourrant si près de moi?

J'accepte de devoir endurer cette vie pour toi.

En ton souvenir.

Repose en paix Taichi.

Juillet 04

-Pour ne jamais oublier le 26 juin.-


End file.
